diamondhuntonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Guides/Cheap Magic Training
This guide is about a method to train the Magic skill, resource-wise. It's rather meant for active players instead of for players who prefer the idle style of leveling. Concept There are two ways of earning magic XP in the game: # Meditating with Empowered Rocks # Casting spells The first method consumes resources and is passive, while the latter is active and costs nothing but certain conditions and time. With the highest XP/mana spell (and low cooldown) being casted repeatedly until the 29th time in a fight (from the 30th+ cast, spells stop giving XP), one can earn a nice amount of XP without consuming in-game resources. This method requires a safe environment, where players don't die before gaining as much XP as possible, and requires the monster to live on for long enough as well. A good armour with healing spells would help on the player side, whilst using a wand and choosing a high defense/HP would help on the monster side. Either before the 30th cast, or when one runs out of mana, Teleport is ready and with an equipped Mana Ring, he can teleport to refill the mana bar and reset combat cooldown, speeding up the farming process. The highest XP/mana ratio spell is Sandstorm at 20 XP/mana. The second best spell to use is Super Heal at 18.125 XP/mana. Gust and Pound have the same ratio as Sandstorm, but may both hurt the monstera. Gust also give more XP per cast compared to Pound given the limited cast 29. Requirement Outcome The mana from regeneration with a Mana Ring, before Teleport is ready, is 5*60/10 = 30 mana. Assume that the initial mana is 20, the total mana then is 50 and the maximum cast would be 10 (Sandstorm), or 1,000 XP every 5 minutes. With the 15% chance to have a spell go into cooldown (Medium Magic perk), if it affects Teleport, the time would be reduced to 4.25 minutes, or 1,176 XP per 5 minutes. With the Hard Magic perk (15% chance that mana is not used when casting a spell), the total mana would be 57, the maximum Sandstorm cast is 11 and XP is 1,352. A bigger mana pool allows players to cast Gust/Super Heal simutaneously with Sandstorm. With 40 initial mana, it will yield 360 XP more, and 900 XP more at 65 mana (without accounting the bonuses from Magic perks). The formula is: XPfor5min * 5/4.25 * 1.1 where XPfor5min = (totalMana - 20) /5*100 + 1000 Note that the max cast for Gust must be not greater than 20 (Sandstorm already takes 10 casts). In other words, the maximum mana pool would be: totalMana - 20 = 3 * 19 = 57; totalMana = 77. Extra mana is useless because of 29 cast time cap. The XP yield may be less if one chooses to fight at the Caves and meets the Bat (and accidently kills it before 5 min cooldown runs out), instead of going for the first tomb monster (without casting Ghost Scan). Using a Super Combat Cooldown Potion will avoid interuptions (and keep the XP staying) at a cost of resources. Category:Guides